Phoebe's Secret
by PrudenceMelindaHalliwell
Summary: Phoebe is back from New York, but she holds a secret. One with mysterious phone calls to New York, and her sisters won't get off her back. Soon Phoebe realizes that she must tell her sisters, or there would be no end to this mess.


Piper was pacing around. Normally on any other stormy night things would be okay, but not tonight. Phoebe was coming back from New York tonight and she had known for two weeks, but hadn't told Prue yet. You see, Prue was mad at Phoebe because Roger was taken away from her because of Phoebe. Piper could never find the right time to tell her though. Prue on the other hand was planning out her night. She planned on going out for a little while, but Piper told her: Prue tonight you should stay in, enjoy the storm. Okay Piper, what's up? What do you mean Prue? Oh you know what. Any other stormy night you could care less what I do, but tonight you care? Uh.well somebody's coming. Who? Prue said shocked. Um. Phoebe. PHOEBE! Piper how long have you known? Two weeks. TWO WEEKS! Yes. You didn't even tell me Piper. Why? I just couldn't find the right time. She's coming tonight? Tonight. Right then the front door opened and there stood a soaked Phoebe. Hey guys! Oh. should I have knocked first? No, Piper said, it's your house too. Right Prue? Uh yeah sure. Listen Prue uh. Phoebe started to say when Prue stopped her. Not now Phoebe. A honk was heard in the background. Oh that's my cab, I forgot to pay. Ah. Piper replied, I'll get it she said grabbing a purse. Hey that's my purse Prue replied. I'll repay you Prue I promise. Yeah Prue said agreeingly. The phone started ringing, and Prue answered. Hello. oh ok hold on please. Phoebe it's for you, some Michael? Oh ok thanks. Hello. Hi. Michael. what did I tell you? I said I'd call. What? Well I would've called tomorrow to talk to her. Yeah I'm busy right now, tell her I'll call tomorrow.I got to go..ok? Ok, bye. Phoebe set down the phone as Piper ran in from the rain. Who was that? Some guy for Phoebe, Prue said instantly. Oh really? Who Phoebs? Oh just Michael, a guy I met in New York. Really? And who was the her? Oh that was no one. The next morning Phoebe went to make the call back to New York. Thinking no one was listening, she dialed the number. One ring, two rings, three rings oh come on. she heard a quick out of breath hello. Hey sweetie! How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't talk last night. Really? Ok have fun at the zoo. Yes I will tell your dad to buy you candy ok bye. She hung up. Prue walked in. So was that Michael's daughter? Yes. Ok. Sorry couldn't help but eavesdrop. I understand. Look, Prue, I know you don't trust me because of what happened with Roger, and I do have a secret that I can't tell you until the time is right okay? Until then try to trust me. Piper walked in on the conversation. Phoebe you have a secret? Yes Piper okay I do, and I can't tell you guys because I don't know of your reactions. Phoebe you know you can tell us anything. No Piper, I don't, and she walked out of the house slamming the door behind her.

later that day

Phoebe had walked in the door to find that no one was home. Of course she figured her sisters probably didn't want to see her anyways and she wasn't in the mood to talk to them. Just then the phone rang. "hello? hi sweetie how are you? How was the zoo? Oh that is great. Fine I'll tell him that you are too old for the zoo. Bye" Phoebe thought for a long time about how she could explain the secret she had been hiding for eleven years. Would Prue ever forgive her? I mean come on the thing with Roger wasn't even her fault, hadn't her sister ever heard the saying forgive and forget? Well Phoebe waited until 4 pm when Piper walked in the door. "Hry Phoebe, maybe we should talk, I mean ... you know, I do want you to be able to at least tell me everything." "Piper, look I know you really want to know, but right now I can't. This is a big secret, and eventually you will find out, when the time is right of course." Piper didn't know what to think, I mean what had she ever done to Phoebe? To Piper, it seemed like she was always caught up in the middle of her sister's fights...what was she to do?


End file.
